What if?
by randomninja2398
Summary: What if on that day, that perfect day; Jess got back early. What if he was there just in time to save Leslie? This is what I wish had happened but yeah. They are 13 not 10 and this is my attempt at humour and romance. T -oneshot-


**Hey everyone. I know i'm busy with my other fanfic but i really had to start writing this. We just finished reading this for lit circles in english and its a really beautiful book and movie. I don't want Leslie to die so i'm gonna change it so things will happen the way i want it to. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own this awsome as book/movie that made me cry a bit in the end :P **

**LOL someone in my class thought they were gonna kiss in the end (i wish) but that was was WAY off haha**

If he saved her

Summary: What if on that day, that perfect day; Jess got back early. What if he was there just in time to save Leslie?

**A/N: Note they are instead of 5th grade they are in 7th grade**

"Thanks Miss Edmunds pity the place was closed but the drive up was cool too!" I yelled back to Miss Edmunds. She smiled and waved. This day was perfect, even if I didn't get to see all the paintings it was still fun. Miss Edmunds my idol told me all about this interesting stuff on the way! She used to be the only one I admired and made me feel special. Now there's someone else; Leslie Burke. She moved here at the start of 7th grade. I was lonely up till then and had no friends. No one praised me about my drawings and I felt like trash. The only time I felt special was when Miss Edmunds had praised me every now and then but she's a teacher not a friend. Now everyday I have something worth waking up for; Leslie.

"Hey Mr Burke!" I greeted Leslie's dad

"What have I said about calling me that? Now please call me Bill. If you're looking for Leslie she went down to the creek said something about looking for some adventure. That girl's imagination, must've got it from her mother."

"Thanks." Good she still hasn't spilled the beans on Terabithia.

I'm heading to Terabithia now to tell Leslie about the best day I ever had, well besides everyday with Leslie but yeah you get the point. She's different to all the girls. One she's got a mind of her own, unlike all the other girls at school who are nothing but mindless drones who follow the latest fashion trends. Her head down to her feet she's different. Not different in a bad way but in a-a…..a beautiful way. Her short blonde hair that seems to match her face perfectly and her sea blue eyes that remind me of the sky. Her rhythmic beautiful swift running that makes her look like a beautiful majestic stallion. I dunno maybe I'm developing a-a crush? Pfft heck no she's just my best friend who's so beautiful and radiant the sun would be jealous. Ok that defeated the purpose of what I said but I couldn't help it she's just so-so yeah my vocab is limited.

Jeez its raining hard there I can see the rope…..SHIT ITS BROKEN. If the ropes broken where's Leslie.

"HELP, HELP, SOMEONE HELP ME!" That's Leslie; it's not her normal cheery tone. It's -if I dare say- scared tone. I have to save Leslie I'm not losing the person I lo- I'm not losing my best friend.

"LESLIE WHAT'S WRONG!" I yelled.

"WELL CAPTAIN OBVIOUS-gurgle-I'M DROWNING!"

"Well sorry-"

"JESS!"

"Right Leslie, grab my hand!"

"I can't! My hand it's broken it won't work!"

"What about you're other?"

"HELLO IT'S WHAT'S KEEPING ME AFLOAT! The branch can snap any moment!"

"Right heh sorry. Ok Leslie let go of the branch I'll pull you up!"

"Did you not here me, this branch is keeping me alive!" She sounds so scared, so un Leslie but it's a Leslie I'm going to save and protect.

"JUST TRUST ME LES! I WON'T LET YOU GO!"

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME THAT? AND I SWEAR JESS AARONS YOU BETTER NOT LET ME GO!"

"Not the time for that now get ready!" She hesitated but then she heard the branch crack and closed her eyes. Don't worry Leslie I won't let you go.

"Ok..EEP!" She let go and I have to act quick.

CLAMP

GOTCHA! I grabbed Leslies hand and she opened her eyes and they board straight into mine. I felt a bit of heat creep on my face but this wasn't the time for it. I pulled her up with all my might. And she landed safely….on top of me.

Normal POV

Leslie was saved and now was on top slightly crushing her saviour. She was laughing her head off and Jess looked at her, dazed. She pushed herself up a bit. She propped herself up so she was looking straight at Jess while her legs were stretched at the side. She pushed her arms up to make space between the two and put one side of her hair behind her ear. Even though she was giggling she was blushing and Jess was too a lot. Unlike Jess Leslie hadn't realised she has a crush on him. For a smart girl she was a dense as the forest. It was silent besides the rain that surrounded them. They looked at each other lost in each others eyes. Chocolate brown lost in sky blue, sky blue lost in chocolate brown. The blush went deeper red. Leslie was nervous she didn't know who but she had the sudden urge to kiss him, reason why was far beyond her. Leslie and Jess both cleared there throats and got up.

Leslie stumbled as she attempted to get up.

"Guess my hands not the only thing that's broken, this is going to be one heck of a made up explanation." Leslie sheepishly laughed.

"Lying…" Jess joked while smirking.

"Shut it Aarons." Leslie laughed while playfully punching his arm.

"Well for a near death experience you're a little to cheerful."

"I'm alive aren't I? But nonetheless thanks Jess. Without you, who knows I would've died."

"And we can't have the queen dying now can we?" The just began to laugh.

They decided to head back, but as you realised Leslie has a little trouble with that.

"We need to compress that now or else it will take much longer to heal and no more running for you. Hey that means I could be the fastest kid in 7th grade!"

"Jess." Leslie looked at him saying 'just help me ok?'

"Yeah yeah, hmm compress, compress. Ah!"

Jess began to take his shirt off and Leslie started to blush furiously.

"WHAT THE HELL JESS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING! Your going to get sick and how is that gonna help?" She was not only worried about the boys health but she also couldn't help but stare at Jess. Sure he was only 13 but he was pretty built though. A small six pack on his lean body was making the girl blush and the boy smirked.

"Geez Les stop staring!" He joked but secretly was happy about it.

"I'M NOT STARING OR BLUSHING I'M JUST err….coming down with a fever?"

"Sure ya are now come on lift your leg I'll wrap my shirt around it to compress it till we get back."

"Fine." Leslie grumbled.

Jess did a tight bandage shirt thing around her ankle. He bent down and told her to get on his back. She obliged eventually and he piggy backed her all the way back to the old Perkins place. It was about 4:00 in the evening and the rain started to clear up and now there was a rainbow although it was still a little cold. Leslie had fallen asleep into Jess' shoulder.

"Whoa Jess what happened?" Bill yelled from the front yard.

"Trust me it's a long story."

"Well please come in, I'll ask Judy to make hot chocolate while I get a blanket. It's still early spring so it's still a little chilly."

"Thank you."

Jess walked in there house, it still wasn't finished but was coming along quite nice. He placed Leslie carefully down on the lone red couch in the sparkling golden room. He smiled at Leslie as she looked so peaceful. She shuddered a bit at the sudden lost of warmth. She reached her arms out and started grabbing out reaching out randomly and mumbled something.

"Jess….jess..thanks…..I…I"

'_you what you what?' _Jess yelled thought in his head.

"Oh my god my darling what happened to her Jesse?" Judy yelled out in worry.

"Oh well…I don't know Mrs Burke. I went to go find her then she had her ankle trapped under a branch I help pulled her out but her ankle and hand were broken. It was only a small ranch, I think the rain weakened an old branch. The branch must of broken her ankle and her hand probably from trying to get up." Jess made up so he wouldn't have to release information on Terabithia.

"Alright deary, I'll bring her to the doctors to get her examined. I'll dry your shirt, while you stay here and drink some hot chocolate." She handed him a glass and set one aside for Leslie. Judy then unwrapped the temporary compression bandage then went off to the dryer.

"Here you go some blankets and towels." Bill said as he came in. Jess dried himself then wrapped himself in a blanket. He gently put a blanket on Leslie. After drinking the hot chocolate he drifted to sleep and though about how he and Leslie would build another way to get to Terabithia. Then his mind wondered about Leslie, then to drawing then to Leslie again, then back to drawing.

Judy came back and saw the two asleep Jess on the floor and Leslie on the couch and smiled at how peaceful they looked.

'_I'm gonna have blue eyed brown haired gran kids or maybe blonde haired brown eyed gran kids, they will call me granny, Judy?'_

"Judy what are you thinking about?" Bill asked suspiciously

"Oh nothing." She replied with a smile _'Gran kids, gran kids, beautiful beautiful gran kids!'_

**PLZ r and r thanks you from randomninja2398**


End file.
